Trouble's Coming Your Way
by Carrie153
Summary: Ema Hinata's new life has only just begun. 11 of her brothers have proclaimed their love to her, but she really only sees them as brothers. What will happen when an old childhood friend of Ema's comes into the picture? How will Ema's step-brothers react to this when he confesses his love to her and steals a kiss from her? Read&Comment! :)
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the anime of Brothers Conflict. ''Aki" is my only OC! :)**

* * *

_"I like you."_

Ema blinked, still shocked that her childhood friend had just confessed to her. His warm voice echoed in her mind.

_"I like you, Ema. Will you give me reply when you're ready, please?"_

Ema mindlessly moved around in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her eleven step-brothers that remained at home – Hikaru and Natsume were living separately from them.

"Oomph!" Bumping into someone, she dropped a small pot of water, dousing both of them in water.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She saw Iori sitting not too far away from her, rubbing his forehead which was red. He smiled weakly at her.

"It's alright, Ema-chan. It wasn't your fault; I wasn't paying attention either." Actually, it really was Ema's fault since Iori tried to get out of her way in the kitchen. They both grabbed some towels, drying the floor. Next thing they knew, a stampede of footsteps thundered up the stairs.

"Ema-chan! Are you okay?" Her remaining step-brothers appeared at the top of the stairs, all breathless and worried. They noticed Iori kneeling on the ground next to Ema.

"I'm alright. I accidently dropped a pot of water," she smiled at them. Masaomi noticed the red mark on Iori's head and figured out what had happened.

"Let me check your forehead, Iori. It's really red." Masaomi walked over to Iori and inspected his head, concluding that he would get a bruise the next morning. Ukyo shooed everyone out of the kitchen saying, "Go, go. I'll clean this mess up. Go do your work, everyone." Ema was also herded out of the kitchen. She shuffled over to her room to do her homework but then decided to go on a walk. She grabbed a light jacket and headed down the elevator to the lobby. Glad to see that nobody was in sight, she walked outside into the night. Wandering aimlessly, she ended up at a bookstore. Ema ran her fingers over the book spines of the cooking section. As she was about to pull a book off the shelf, a hand touched her before drawing back quickly. _Huh?_

"Ema-chan?" She followed the sound of the voice to see Fuuto, her twelfth step-brother.

"Fuuto-kun? What are you doing here?" Ema asked. Fuuto looked down at her and smiled mischievously.

"Looking for a recipe on love," Fuuto replied winking. Ema blushed, looking away, causing Fuuto to chuckle. "I'm just kidding. Are you done here? Let's go home." Ema nodded in response. He slipped an arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the bookstore.

_I should respond to Aki-kun soon, _she thought as they headed home.


	2. Relief

The next day at school passed by quickly. Ema found herself walking home without telling her childhood friend Aki how she felt. She knew that she liked him, but was it the love he was looking for? Just as Ema reached the front door of the five-story apartment she and her brothers shared, a voice called out behind her.

"Ema! Ema!" She whirled around to find Aki running towards her. He slowed to a stop in front of her, slightly panting. "You forgot your homework and textbook!" Aki held out a thick textbook with her homework for the night tucked in neatly.

"Thank you, Aki-kun!" He grinned at her.

"I have to go back now for baseball practice. Ja ne!" Aki turned to go. _It's now or never_, Ema thought.

"Aki-kun, ma-te!" Aki stopped, slowly turning around. He walked back to Ema. When he stopped in front of her, Ema closed the distance and kissed his cheek, blushing.

"Thank you for your confession, Aki-kun. But I can't. I like you, but it's not the like that you have for me. Gomen'nasai!" She bowed, feeling terrible. Aki chuckled.

"I know. It's alright. I knew it was a no, but I still had to tell you, Ema." She lifted her head up. Aki gently hooked a finger under her chin to bring to head up. He lowered his head, placing his lips on hers. Ema's eyes widened in surprise, letting a small gasp out. Aki boldly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Letting a soft moan out, Ema never knew that Aki could be so bold. She slowly moved her hand up, grabbing onto Aki's button-down shirt. Before she knew it, her childhood friend pulled away smiling from ear to ear.

"Just think about it, Ema!" He winked before hurrying off. Dazed, she watched as he left before entering the apartment.

"Holy shit! Did you see that punk? He had the nerve to kiss Ema-chan like that!" Tsubaki roared, banging on the window in his room. Azusa was also pressed against the glass door, watching Ema making her way into the apartment. Everyone was gathered at the glass door leading out to the balcony in Tsubaki's room since it had a perfect view to the courtyard of their apartment.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Ukyo wondered aloud. "If he is, we don't have the right to interfere with her business, you know."

"She obviously rejected him! Otherwise, why would she bow to him?" Yusuke demanded. Everyone mulled over that thought, agreeing that it probably was the situation. They heard the elevator ding at the third floor. Everyone froze in Tsubaki's room, afraid that Ema would catch them all snooping. The door to her room clicked shut. Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Azusa, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yusuke, and Fuuto bursted out of their hiding place, running for either their rooms or for the living room on the fifth floor.

During dinner, the brothers all knew the reason why Ema was so distracted, but they couldn't bring themselves to confront her. They finished their dinner and headed to the living room, all watching television. It was somewhat of an awkward silence for everyone but Ema until Tsubaki couldn't take it anymore.

"We saw you and that boy kiss."

"Eh?" Caught off guard, Ema looked at them in surprise. "W-what are you saying?"

Continuing on, Tsubaki dug deeper. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-n-no. H-he's just a childhood friend," she stuttered. Now with twelve pairs of eyes staring at her, she felt the need to confess.

"He a-asked me out, but I turned him down. He kissed me by surprise." Nobody realized that they were all holding their breaths until they let out a sigh of relief.

"So, that's it!" They all chuckled nervously, but glad to know that Ema didn't pick anyone over them.

"Don't forget that you have us too, Ema-chan," Kaname winked suggestively. Already used to his teasing, she couldn't help but blush.

"I know. But I can't just choose one," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Depending on what you guys think, and by think I mean comment, if there's enough people who wants more of this story to continue, I'll do it! :) But everyone has to leave a comment if they want more! Arigatō!**


End file.
